I know your emotions, but you know my thoughts
by chibiheartluster
Summary: A series of fluffy or more mature things between Jojo Mcdodd and my oc Danny Vondodlletre.Horton hears a who yaoi, shonen ai
1. star gazing and conversations

Jojo stared quietly out his large bedroom window at the starry night sky simply enjoying the peace. The steady night wind and soft who crickets were like music to the teen who's ears. It was such great peace to him that he almost didn't hear the slight crunching of leaves and creaking of the large tree next to him. He looked around to see if an animal was near by but could see nothing so he continued to look out at the stars.

That is until a sudden blur passed in front of him and two green orbs were staring back at his own chocolate brown, causing him to jump with a start and let out a small yelp before falling to the floor with a thud that even in his sudden panic he knew it wouldn't wake his family because he was so light.

"Oh I'm sorry Jojo I didn't mean to frighten you!" A panicked voice said.

Jojo stopped to look up and see who he knew the voice belonged to.

Their hanging upside down by his feet was Danny. His emerald green eyes with a slight tint of orange meaning he was worried and panicking for scaring Jojo. His white and green hair hung down from his face showing both eyes that Jojo rarely got to see. His favorite goggles hung on just barely to the taller who's pocket, but if Danny knew this he obviously wasn't worried, he'd be able to catch them in time if they fell.

Jojo paused with a slightly disgruntled expression, then smirked and picked him self up to look at the other who teen.

" It's okay I'm fine... But Danny why the heck are you in my a tree, in the middle of the night, scaring the crap out of me?"

Danny shifted slightly as he hung." I couldn't sleep... and I know your always awake at this hour so I thought I'd come say hi and see if you wanted to talk."

Jojo's face turned a slight shade of pink. He thought about the fact that Danny of course knew he would be up at this hour. Jojo would tell Danny many things, especially about how he would be awake at this time constantly staring at the star's. That piece of information though, was told by accident on his part. He hadn't meant to tell the other who but once he had realized his mistake and had turned a dark scarlet he couldn't take back what he said. When he thought Danny might make fun of him for it he was and wasn't all that surprised to hear Danny say he thought that was a nice way to spend time.

"O-okay",Jojo mumbled. "Of course we can talk. I could always use the company."

Danny smiled warmly at this. And Jojo couldn't help but notice a blur of purple begin to form from the corners of Danny's eyes, which made Jojo's face somewhat darker as he knew that when Danny's eye's turned that color, it meant he was very happy.


	2. The Curtains

3 years later. Future short between my oc Danny Vondodlletre and Jojo Mcdodd of Horton hears a who. Older Danny (now 17) has longer white hair pulled back in a short pony tail. So he looks more like his father. With two lip rings and a tongue piercing. Older Jojo's(now 16) hair is shorter since as a fourteen year old I draw it kinda long and has a small curl of music notes up by his left shoulder.

...

The sun peaked just barely through the dark curtains. Showing that the day was beginning and most who's, even on the weekend would have to rise. Annoyingly enough it was angled in the right spot and shone in a certain teens face.

Jojo groaned in dissatisfaction. The sun was the one thing that bothered him when he was having a peaceful morning. Even the sweet warmth of another body wrapped around him couldn't stop his need to awake and curse the sun. Jojo disliked being cold, but he resented the morning sun even more.

His chocolate orbs cracked open and he blinked a few times to focus. Pulling his hand up to block the light he looked around to remember he wasn't in his own bed. And he was currently pressed up against the reason why he wasn't at home.

Danny was that reason. Except for the sun Danny was a very good reason to not be home in his darker sheets hiding from the bright monstrosity. Jojo remembered he had come over last night to hang out. But one thing had led to another so here he was. They were both curled up in the nook that Danny had his bed for the last couple years. With a wall behind Jojo's back, and one over the front and foot of their sleeping area. Old posters of bands and inventors along with some new ones collected or given to Danny by Jojo covered those walls.

Just staring at those and Danny would have lulled Jojo back to sleep.

If it weren't for the damn sun blinding him.

Finally Jojo had enough. Carefully he tried to rise so as not to wake his sleeping boyfriend. But something warm caught his hip. He looked down to see Danny had a light but firm grip on his bony flesh.

The white haired teen was still sound asleep but wiggled his black nose because his green hair was brushing over it and mumbled something about oranges.

Jojo huffed at the ebony locks hanging in his face. A smile tried to crack at his visage but he wouldn't be happy until the sun went away. So he proceeded to try poking at the grabby hand. He figured it would twitch and move.

But after a couple dozen jabs it did not. Jojo tried lightly pushing it off. But again it wouldn't budge.

So he had no choice but to ask Danny to let go. Leaning down he whispered. "Danny? Let go. I want to close the curtains." He received an incoherent grumble. To make sure he heard Jojo poked him in the nose.

A visible green eye opened half way to look at him. "Just turn over." The older who wined slightly.

"But the sun is irritating!" He growled back. The shorter who was about to ask again for the hand to be moved but Danny seemed to be out.

"Daannnyyy." Jojo hissed. He was going to wake him once more when the hand shifted. But it didn't move out of the way, no.

It drifted lower and slid under the blanket.

Jojo jumped and muffled a surprised yelp.

The hand had grabbed his boxer clad bottom.

"D-Danny!" Jojo stuttered out.

The owner of that very grabby hand had a happy smirk and pink cheeks. But Danny's even breathing showed he was still asleep.

Now Jojo would have calmly tried to awaken Danny again. He was never one to resort to violence. Jojo found it barbaric to use pain and not words.

But that hand started squeezing and moving in circles. It had even managed to slide the cloth up.

So while holding in a small moan and letting out an involuntary shudder he reached down and yanked as hard as he thought appropriate on one of Danny's lip rings.

Danny's visible eye popped open. Orange immediately melted into his green orbs. "O-Ouch!" Danny yelped. He looked around a moment not understanding what was going on. Then locked on Jojo who's usually pale face was cherry red.

"Whats wrong?" He really had no idea. Danny had been dreaming about something warm, soft and perfectly shaped but now he couldn't recall what it was.

"Your hand." Jojo growled.

It took a moment for Danny to register before looking to see where his hand was. When he did see, his face had turned almost as red as Jojo's. He wouldn't have done that, had he been awake.

"S-Sorry." Danny whipped his hand back but Jojo quickly snatched it up. The white haired teen watched as Jojo slowly laced their fingers together.

Though he still looked a little angry Jojo leaned down and it faded away the second he closed the distance between their lips.

Danny was surprised and just about completely confused.

But the kiss was hot. He felt Jojo dart out his tongue and run it over the lip ring he had tugged on. Then suck and nip at it.

The kiss lasted a few minutes with small breakaways to breath. Danny could feel a lazy warm buzz start to build in his body. And he knew his eyes had turned to purple. He was going to pull Jojo closer when he suddenly pulled away.

His brown eyes were foggy. "Can you please close the curtains?" The dark haired who whispered while lightly licking his lips.

"O-Okay." Danny quickly rose. Walking over in his checkered boxers he closed the curtains all the way. His room was now a completely even, light dark. When he came back Jojo was holding out his arms in a welcoming manner. A warm smile spread on his visage.

Danny climbed on the bed hands and knees first . They fell back chest to chest and lips to lips with Danny on top nestled between Jojo's legs.

"From now on we make sure the curtains are closed." Jojo moaned between kisses.

Danny nodded. "Absolutely." But he couldn't help wonder, how the rest of their mornings would end up if the curtains were 'accidentally' forgotten about.

...

Author note: Laughs hysterically. Just a short I though about cause I can't help but figure with Jojo's dark rimmed eyes that he wouldn't like the morning sun. Always working on his musical contraptions he must love the sleep he finally gets.


End file.
